Legacy
by Naota9
Summary: Taking place after the events of Naruto story you will see his legacy unfold through his son Hiroshi Uzumaki and his adopted Brother Zech Toshiro as they find their own journy to become the greatest Shinobi ever
1. The storm continues

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto if I did this would be more awesomer**

The sun shines thought the open window, directly in the face of a soft peach skinned, blond haired boy. He opens his magnificent light green eyes, then immediately squints. The boy pulls the covers off himself and falls face first off his bed.

"Ugh," he grunts while pulling himself to his feet. The blond mess trots over to the window and takes a deep breath of fresh air. He looks up at the clouds that make beautiful shapes, one which looked as if it was a heart. His spirits lifted and out came, "WAHOOO!"

A dark blue pillow then smashes into the back of his head, and he plummets onto the floor. The boy turns around to see his semi-asleep brother.

"SHUT UP HIRO, GEEZ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Some of us are still trying to sleep!" Said a black haired boy named Zech Toshiro, from under his dark blue covers on the other side of the room. Zech is a boy that was years ago adopted by the family after he was found alone at a park by Hiro.

The young teen turns to his brother, "Sorry Zech, I thought you were already awake. It's just that I can't wait to go to the Academy tomorrow, so we can graduate and finally become Konaha Shinobi!" Ambition flares in his eyes as somehow he turns and makes a superhero pose.

Just like a fastball, another pillow is ejected from Zech's bed and hits Hiroshi. "Suuure, I'm sure that's reason why. I think the only reason you wanna go tomorrow is because of Miko, isn't it?" Zech teases.

Hiro begins to scratch his head, "N-no, I just wanna go cause... uhh... I can't wait to see who we get to be for our sensei," he took a while to think if it made sense.

Obviously, the small lie didn't work because Zech then says, "Suure, okay then, if it makes you feel better we'll go with that."

"HEY, SHUT UP ZECH!" Hiro tackles him to the ground and they roll around crashing into everything in the room as he tries to 'kill' his brother with one of the pillow he was hit with.

The ruckus is heard from down the hall in the master bedroom. The pink haired Sakura awakes.

"Oh Kami, Zech and Hiro are awake, I swear they are my personal alarm clock." Sarcasm is in every word. She finally gets up and decides to change her clothing into her typical clothing for her day of work at the hospital.

Meanwhile Zech and Hiro were still tackling one another to death, after a few spare minutes they realized that their mother was awake, and not wanting to get into trouble again decided to quickly change the subject.

"Zech, I know what I'm gonna do today!" Hiro shouts as Zech rubs his head from the injury of the fight.

"Ow, what are you gonna do, study like you're supposed to?"

"Psh, yeah right, the graduation isn't until tomorrow, I can pass this time. Today, I'm gonna go out and enjoy a nice day in the village." Hiro grins largely and scratches the back of his head give off a foxy smirk resembling his fathers'.

"No you're not; mom said you had to stay home and study, because you failed the last three years!"

Hiro then throws Zech's pillow back at him, "Hah, this time I can pass, I know it. I even have a trick up my sleeve, hah" Hiro sticks his tongue out.

"Psh, yeah you're gonna cheat aren't you?" Zech questions his brother's antics.

"No of course I'm not bro, I'm not don't cheat, but don't miss it, it's gonna be big!" Hiro throws his arms in the air.

'Hmm. He seems confident this time, it's kind of weird and suspicious, but I'll just go with it," Zech thinks to himself. "But I don't care, mom told me to keep you in here so you don't fail for the fourth time, Hiro."

"Yeah right, I mean who's gonna stop-"

Zech then tackles Hiro once more, to get him to stay in the room.

As Hiro gets tackled to his doom, Sakura finishes changing, and walks down the hall. She passes two nice clean rooms with big beds and nightstands.

'I miss them,' Sakura started thinking. 'Akito, Kohaku, that mission, why?

When her thoughts were over of her other two children she notices she's right in front of Hiro and Zech's room. She also notices a lone tear strolling down her face. Sakura gently wipes it away, she'd hate to have her boys see her like this, still after so many years. She then opens the door to reveal a hurt black haired child tied to the end of his bed trying to break free.

"Zech, w-what happened here?" her voice quivers, as she unties him.

"Hiro tied me up, so he wouldn't have to study, then he jumped out of the window!"

"WHAT! HIROSHI UZUMAKI! YOUR IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" she shouted out the window. The entire village started to shake, putting much fear in the people of Konoha. Even the ninja's got terrified, they all knew how bad it was to get Mrs. Uzumaki angry.

Meanwhile, with Hiro at the Ichiraku Ramen bar hears his mother's chaotic scream. "Oh crap!" he says, and Ramen falls from his mouth. So he quickly garbed some money from his pocket to pay and dashed.

Sakura, in less than twenty minutes caught up to her son, and starts to scream, "WHAT, NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM YOUR OWN MOTHER?!"

In no time Hiro got backed into an alley with no escape. He leaned against the wall as much as he could to get away from his mother's deathly glaring green eyes. "N-no, of course n-not, I-i wasn't thinking t-that at all," he says as he quivered in his spot, expecting the worst.

The Uzumaki's eyes twitch furiously, she then grabs out the same rope Hiro used to tie up Zech, and ties up Hiro. She runs through the street toward her house with the blue-eyed boy being drug behind.

"Owwww! Mom, mom, that hurts! Stop dragging me!"

"No way! This is your punishment for skipping out on your studying and tying up your brother!"

The entire way home this argument continued, but stopped when she opened the door and throw him onto the floor, and shouts, "Now go to your room, and don't come out until I tell you!"

He sulked while walking up the stairs then thinks, "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" He hopes to find a loop hole in her parenting plan.

"Your hopefully going to be a ninja tomorrow, you should be able to hold it until then," she smirks.

After Hiro completely studies his escape jutsu, he had himself untied. He then decides to speak, "Ugh, I'm tired of looking at the cover of this stupid scroll, it's worse that the stuff inside."

"W-what?" Zech wakes up from his nap trying to like he was studying.

"You heard me, this scroll is stupid."

"Wait your telling me you haven't even opened it up yet?" the young Toshiro asks.

"Of course not, I don't need it," Hiro scoffs acting all high and mighty.

Zech looks down, "B-but you could fail again, just like the last times."

"Nah, I told you I have it covered, besides, I could have passed when I was 9, it's just I wanna pass with all my friends, and of course I wanna pass with my brother." Hiro toothy grins.

"If you say so," Zech says sarcastically.

For one reason or another they both start laughing and look forward to the next day to come, so they can be true ninja.

At the same time in the same village a beautiful young girl sits next to the window and stares out into the sky, watching the gorgeous sunset.

"SHIKAMARU, GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY ASS AND SO SOMETHING!" an angry woman in the house shouts.

Since this is an everyday thing, the girl stays still and continues watching the sunset form her room.

"Fine then, I'll go over to Chouji's and play some shogi, will that make you happy Temari?" Shikamaru asks.

The back haired girl exits her room, and walks up to her father, "Dad, will you stop being lazy for once, that's all mom wants." Miko explained to her intelligent father who could get the clue.

"Good, Miko, you can help me get your father off the couch, he's been on it all day."

"Fine," she sighs.

After almost an hour of yelling from Temari, and reasonable persuading from his daughter, Shikamaru finally got his lazy ass up and started doing chores.

"This is such a drag, how did I end up cleaning?" Shikamaru questions himself aloud.

"Because you love mommy and I very much, and you didn't want to hear her yell anymore."

Shikamaru just sighs as he sweeps up the kitchen floor still wondering how a master strategist got caught up sweeping his kitchen floor.

Temari smirks, "So, Miko, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course I am, I can't wait to finally be a Genin! Plus, I could impress Yuji!" Miko twirls in place, lost in her fantasies.

"Besides trying to impress a boy, what about your friends?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, it would be great to see Tadashi and Zech again"

"What about Hiro, I'm sure he's missed you."

Miko then frowns, "Hiro? As in Hiroshi Uzumaki? He's a huge baka, and I mean that in every sense of the word, he's so stupid and annoying!"

Temari gives off a confused look, while in the background Shikamaru smiles.

"Sorry mom, it's just once he gets moved up and then doesn't talk to anyone but Zech for 3 years. I'm glad he's failed those three years, he's finally getting what he deserves."

"Miko Nara! No matter if he is a baka or not, you should never talk about your friends like that, especially not one like Hiro. He's been going through a lot of things, and at least he's a friend who cares about you. Why do you think he failed. Or at least why I think he purposely did. He has a lot on his mind, and well I'm sure he didn't want to graduate without his friends, especially you." Temari blurts out.

"Sorry, never thought about it like that, I mean he just... he just left." A small tear comes from her eye as she runs to her bedroom.

Another one of Hiro's friends enjoy the company of his small dog. The boy walks down the street proudly showing off his companion, Kenji, and red facial marks.

"It's nice out isn't it Kenji?" he asks the small husky.

"Bark, bark," the dog answers with a smile on his face.

"Tadashi, can you come over here," a gentle flowing voice calls from his house.

"Yes mother, I'm coming," he says with joy in his voice and on his face. The brown haired boy runs inside to his mother. They all meet up in the living room. "Okay mother, I'm here"

"Okay, Tadashi, I have one question for you. Are you ready to become a Genin?"

"Hai, of course I'm ready mom!"

"Good, because tonight you get your favorite dinner, Nikujaga," she cheers.

"Yummy, thanks mother, but is it okay if I help cook tonight?"

"Yes, yes you can," she says.

After some time of cooking they settle down for dinner.

"Thanks for making my favorite mom!" Tadashi smiles

Hinata lets out a giggle, "Remember, I'm not the only one who helped. Thanks Tadashi."

"Hey mom, do you think dad will come back soon? He said he'd teach me some moves with Kenji." Tadashi looks down at his companion eating dog food.

"Don't worry, he said he'd be back form his mission tomorrow, and you know your father, he keeps his promises."

"Cool, he's gonna be there to see me get my headband! I can't wait to see who else is in my squad tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I hope your with your friends, I know you'll be glad to see them."

"I can't wait!" He shouts then continues eating his dinner.

Again, with Hiro and Zech, they are utterly bored out of their minds. "Hiro! we need to do something, this studying is sooo boring. Now I see why you don't like it." Zech complains.

"Maybe we can sneak out," Hiro offers.

"Nah, mom wouldn't like it."

"I GOT IT, WE CAN... we can... sleep!" Hiro hits his pillow hard, and to sleep he goes.

Zech follows behind quickly.

**Please review and/or fav if you like…or hate.. or have questions... or need a hug**


	2. The start of a revolution

**Disclaimer i do not own Naruto Sadly. i would like to thank my Fiancee Inkiena for editing this become im a lazy ass.**

* * *

The next morning arrives with bright rays of light shining down on Konaha. In the Uzumaki residence it shone upon a still sleeping Hiroshi Uzumaki.

"Uh...um...ahhhhh!" Hiro mumble shouts before springing out of bed and crashing onto his brother.

"Ouch!" The both shout.

"Hiro what the heck is wrong with you?" Zech said while rubbing his head as he sits on the floor. Apparently the boy slept there, too tired to make it to his own bed the previous night.

"ZECH WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR GRADUATION!" He frantically searches for a clean change of clothes and puts them on, and then charges out of his room with Zech following not too far behind.

To avoid Sakura's tsunami of anger at them, Hiro and Zech ran down the stairs and out the door even faster than Rock Lee himself, if that's possible.

"Uh huh. Okay Hiro. If we keep running at this pace there's no way we can miss the graduation," Zech says with a smile on his face, and they continue racing against time.

*BAM*

"Owww! Hey what's your problem watch where your - oh hey Zech, Hiro," Tadashi greets while getting up and rubbing his head.

"Bark!" Kenji speaks while shaking off the impact.

"Yeah, yeah hi Tadashi. Just one question, why are you late too?" Hiro said while he and Zech still jogged in place.

"WHAT?! I'm late! Ahhhh, what's mom going to say when I come home and I'm not a Shinobi? What about dad, he's going to be so ashamed of me, and then there's -"

"TADASHI, CALM DOWN!" Hiro smacks him across the face.

"Hiro, what was that for?" Tadashi rubs his cheek to make the redness go away.

"No time to explain, we have to hurry to the academy if we want to graduate."

They all start to run again until with no notice at all Hiro stops in the middle of the road with the other three running into him. His head moves sideways so he can see the girl of his dreams exiting a small restaurant.

"What now?" Zech questions.

"Well, I can see Miko over there. I think it would be nice of us to tell her that she may be late to graduation."

"Suure, just tell her she's going to be late, we all know the truth."

"Shut up Zech!" Hiro says then tries to smoothly walk over and greet Miko. He sneaks up to her and says "Hey Miko, what's up?" a gentle smile is on his face.

"AH!" she then notices who it is, "Hiroshi! You huge baka, why the heck did you sneak up on me!" She got out her two small purple fans and started hitting Hiro with them repeatedly.

"Oww, Miko that was completely uncalled for... So, were not going to be the only ones late to the academy then huh?" he looks back at the others with a smile.

She looks down at her watch, "No we won't, my watch says we still have twenty minutes," she shows the boys.

"Uhm... Miko, all of our watches say we only have two minutes left," Zech explains.

Her mouth drops and her body stand still as if a ghost had just possessed her. "W-what? Y-you mean... I'M GOING TO BE LATE?!"

"No, were not going to be-"

"Quiet Tadashi! What are we doing waiting around here? Let's book it!" Miko shouts as she begins dragging the three boys, and the small loyal companion, Kenji.

"M-Miko, is this really necessary, I can walk no my own?" Hiro pleads.

"YES IT IS! We can't be late Hiro!"

"B-but..."

"WHAT ZECH?!"

"Were about to be ambushed," he points into a nearby by as a dark figure with a mask runs out.

"Hyaaaa!" The ambusher attempts to jab Tadashi in pressure points with great speed. Tadashi casually blocks the attacks, and grabs their attacker for a hug.

"AKI!" he shouts.

The attacker attempts to push themself away from Tadashi to take off the mask. "Tadashi, you're not going to be a great Ninja if you hug your enemies to death?"

Kenji leaps from Miko's arms onto Aki and begins to lick her face.

"Haha, hey Kenji," she says while petting the small pup.

"Uh... Is this your sister, Tadashi?" Zech said puzzled.

"Oh, her? No, she's my cousin, Aki Hyuuga," he smiles

"Oh yea Tenten-sensei's kid" Hiro said as she looked at the 21 year old ninja in front of him unimpressed.

"Ha she doesn't look that tough." Hiro said as he took a stance. Aki irritated quickly grabs Hiro by the arm twist his arm and twisted it in an L shape, then proceeds to stomp on his knee caps and grabs his arm again to fling him into a nearby fruit cart. "I guess she has a temper," Hiro slowly gets up with a limp.

"Um... so what are you all doing around here now, I heard the graduation started about fifteen minutes ago, didn't it?"

"Crud, come on guys! BYE AKI!" Miko drags the boys and dashes toward the academy.

"Bakas" Aki muttered

In a few moments they all charge through the academy doors simultaneously, just to hear *SNAP* the door had just broke. The all look around in argument with one another on who was there first, and who had broken the door.

The entire class had turned around glaring at the arguing group.

"Ah, nice of you all too finally join the ceremony: Miko Nara, Tadashi Inuzuka, Zech Toshiro, and last but not least Hiroshi Uzumaki." Hiro glares at the sensei for using his full name. "Now, sit down and join in with the rest of your class," Iruka points to open seats, then slowly leads on and on about the honorable shinobi that reside in the Hidden Leaf Village.

-One Hour Later-

"Okay, now you are all about to take a test to be deemed worthy of becoming a Konaha Shinobi, are you ready?"

"YEAH!" The entire class jumps up ready to face the challenge that waits in the conjoined room ahead.

"Now, one by one I will call your names, you will enter this room," he points, " and you will each demonstrate you skills to me and one other ninja in the room, we will then see if you each are worthy enough to become Shinobi of Konoha." He smiles, as he can tell the fear in some of the academy students' eyes, but when he faces Hiro's he sees nothing but pure ambition, making a small smirk come out. 'He really is just like his father,' Iruka tells himself. "Okay, the first up is Aburame, Yuji, follow me."

The young, handsome Aburame gets up from his seat, and can hear every girl in the class shout, "GOOD LUCK YUJI-KUN!", he as is Sasuke in this generation, so handsome and great at the art of being a ninja, that and all the girls endlessly fawn over him. But just as the Uchiha had been, he didn't care of the girls." Hiro just rolls his eyes about the girl's pathetic fascinations, 'Miko, why do you like _him_ so much?' He asked to only himself.

Only a mere minutes later Yuji exited the room with Iruka- sensei for everyone to see the shining headband upon his forehead. Miko ran up to congratulate him on becoming a true ninja. Yuji just stops and faces Hiro, "Tch, look I passed, which is more than you'll ever do!"

"Hah, wanna bet!" Hiro stood up right next to Yuji, both glaring at one another.

"Come on, Hiro. We all know that you're not going to do better than Yuji-kun," Miko tugged at Hiro.

"Urggg, just you wait and see," he urges on.

"Toshiro, Zech," Iruka calls.

"GOOD LUCK BRO!" Hiro waves.

Zech turns to wave back before entering the next room.

While waiting for Zech to return the group talked about how they were all going to pass and hopefully be grouped together. Hiro looks around at all the other competition; the one specific girl catches his eye.

"Hey Tadashi," he nudges.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that the girl that always looks at you, Kin, I think, right?" he points her out.

"Yeah, I guess so; hey I'm going to go say hi!" He jerks up to walk straight to her.

The girl Kin begins to blush deeply and think, 'Oh, he's coming this way, what am I gonna say? Hey Tadashi-kun? How are you? Is Kenji okay? You have a nice butt! Wait what why would I say that!'

Only a few seconds later and Zech exits the room, proudly showing off his headband to his friends.

"Inuzuka, Tadashi," Iruka says.

"Darn, uh... sorry I was gonna say hi, but I got to go Kin, bye!" He rushes off to test himself at becoming a ninja with Kenji at his side.

'Phew, I think I was going to faint,' Kin thinks to herself.

Mere minute later and Tadashi and Kenji come out proudly holding the Konoha headband. "Behold one and all, I have become a ninja!"

Kin slowly walks over in attempts to congratulate her secret crush.

Hiro suddenly steps in, "Good job, buddy!" As they high-five.

After everyone had gone and passed, the final name had been called, "Uzumaki, Hiroshi, right this way."

"Man, he's gonna flunk for like the tenth time today."

"He's not even worth it, he's never gonna be a ninja, why bother?"

Insults came at every angle from the room toward him, but he just continued on, determined to graduate with his friends.

"Good luck, Hiro," Miko said, in hope of cheering up the sad, insulted boy.

As Hiro enters the room Iruka- sensei sits down at a desk next to a teenaged boy name Ryuu.

"Okay Hiro, what do you have for us this year, the last years were impressive as well, but this year I hope you actually would like to pass than refuse the Konoha headband." Iruka smiles.

"I do plan to pass, and I have this!" He does but a few handsigns and Hiro's are scattered all across the room. "This is the finishing touch, hope you like it." A few more and then every Hiro creates a chain of fireballs which come together to make a flaming dragon. When it vanished so did all of his clones. "So... whadda ya think?"

The two chunin just smiled, and at that moment Hiro knew he passed with all of his friends. He ran out of the room with his headband and jumped in Yuji's face. "Told ya I would pass!" he then winks at his friends.

Iruka steps out of the room, "So, looks like we got a good batch of genin here, you all passed!" Everyone cheers loudly and slowly leaves the academy to tell their parents that they are now ninja of Konoha.

Miko's, Tadashi's, and Hiro's family all went out for ramen at the end of the day. They all congratulated their children on taking one step closer to becoming the best.

"There was no doubt in my mind you wouldn't pass" Shkamaru said giving his 'little girl' a hug.

"Dad stop it your embarrassing me" Miko said as others laughed and Temari tried pulling him off of her.

"I'm so proud of you Hiro, finally passing!" Sakura hugged her boys.

"M-me too, Tadashi, Kenji," Hinata kissed them both. Tadashi was very happy and everything but he felt a little disappointed that his father wasn't there to celebrate with him.

"...Mom, is dad back from his mission yet? I thought he would be here for this...?"

"Uh... I-i'm not sure Tadashi, I hope so," her eyes almost filled with tears.

"wait are you guys talking about us?" A deep voice said behind the group They all turned around to see Kiba and Akumaru. Everybody was happy to see them Hinata, Tadashi and Kenji came to approach them. Kenji jumped on top of Akumaru, Hinata gave a big kiss to her husband. Tadashi waited for the right moment to show his father his headband. Sakura walked over to see if there was any news of Naruto.

"Oh Naruto said hes gonna be gone a little long than he'd thought so he sent me back because of it. He wanted to say he's sorry for missing Hiro and Zech's graduation, but he'll make it up to them by teaching them some cool stuff to them." Kiba said. Zech and Hiro were pumped for their Fathers return. While Sakura looked a little troubled that her husband was still unable to make to both of his sons graduation. 'That idiot is going to get when he gets back, Hokage or not.' Sakura thought

"do you know when exactly he'll be back?" Sakura said. Kiba scratched the back of his head thinking "I think a couple of days" this made Sakura nervous again. But Sakura nodded back in acceptance.

They all enjoyed the evening as a group of people where watching them from afar away from anybody's field of vision.

"Lord he's right there why can't we take them on right now?" said one the mysterious figures.

"Because you fool that would be the death of us. Five Elite shinobi three of which are AMBU and one of them already wants us dead." Their leader said. "No we will wait till the time is right." He Finished.

As the moonlight shined over them the entire night.

* * *

**Oooo what will happen next pls fave, follow, review for awesome brownie points.**


	3. Something worth fighting for

**Disclaimer: **

**Inkiena: Hey ya'll if ya don't know by now I'm this dude, Naota's fiancee, I hate to admit that I do not really in any way shape or form own Naruto... That is unless posters and manga count? Yeahh, didn't think so or FINALLY Kiba-kun would tell his little Hinata-chan how much he loves her. That would make my life almost complete. Anways, please enjoy this chapter, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope my editing has done justice. **

**Naota: yeaaa what she said...damn that was long**

* * *

Hiroshi was walking in the streets of Konoha looking for something to do while attempting to avoid his mother's list of chores. The only reason the academy wouldn't keep him busy is because entire class was having a mini vacation to relax before they are assigned their squad members and sensei. Since his brother had Zech decide to wonder about at home in Sakura's view, Hiro was forced to be by himself, considering it seemed everyone else had their own plans as well.

"Geez Zech, I thought we'd get to do something together, not have me doing errands for mom." Hiro said looking sullenly at the sky.

Upon Hiro's looking around at the farmers market he caught a glimpse his old sensei Ryuu from the academy. The teenager was dressed in the typical leaf village gear consisting of the green vest and headband. Ryuu always wore a smile along with that gear and a closed eye, which was told from Tadashi, opened only in the heat of battle. After seeing Ryuu look lonely Hiro decided that possibly he and his old sensei could conjure up something to do.

"Hey, Ryuu, whatchya doin'?" Hiro questioned.

The teenaged ninja turned around to face the younger Uzukaki child.

"Oh, hello there Hiroshi, I was just about to run some errands around the village, would you care to join me?"

After the polite invite, it took Hiro a few moments before nodding his head in agreement considering he himself was avoiding errands.

"Yeah, anything's better than just wondering around the village".

They had afterwards exited the farmers market and started on Ryuu's list of errand locations. Along the way though, Ryuu felt some presence behind them lurking in the shadows.

"So, where are we headed to first?" Hiro asked while resting his hands on his head.

"Well, first of all wer are going to visit my grandfather, the next is to visit my father, after that we're home free to do whatever."

"Oh cool, hey, if you know who my new teammates are going to be, ya think you can tell me ahead of time, or at least my sensei?" he added off topic.

"Hah, sorry little dude, I'm not even sure who that's going to be, your guess is as good as mine" Ryuu grinned with a hand scratching his head.

"Ugh, crap!" Hiro exclaimed with an annoyed expression covering his face.

Ryuu couldn't help but chuckle at Hiro's reaction.

As they had arrived at the Hyuuga manor Hiro thought it would be acceptable and highly respectful to bow before even stepping foot on the property. When they finally got to the front door and knocked a maid had answered to let them in. They each took off their shoes and placed them on a mat before entering further into the residence.

"Welcome young master Sarutobi-san and greetings to you as well sir Uzumaki-san." The maid had welcomed as all three had bowed to one another.

"Greetings to you as well Miss Megumi, I am here to see my grandfather, Harashi." Ryuu said with much respect and authority while being nothing more than calm and settle.

"Well of course, but I am afraid that you will have to wait a little while, for he is in a meeting with the youngest master, Tadashi."

"That is perfectly fine, I can wait a while for an opening, isn't that right Hiroshi?" He turned for the reaction of the child, but had realized that Hiro had already left; a bit shocked he scratched his head in confusion.

In the meantime Hiro was snooping about trying to find out which room held his friend Tadashi, and the elder Harashi. Fortunately, it was not very long until a blast of shouting had come from a nearby room.

"NO! That is Unacceptable!"

Hearing that Hiro knew exactly which room they were in and snuck up outside of the room that was in a courtyard with an elegant Japanese Garden. Hiro had slowly opened the door ever so slightly to see in. He had saw Tadashi and Kenji, Tadashi's dog, along with Harashi.

The room was traditional and nice, it had wooden bamboo floors, and cushions for sitting down. Tadashi and Kenji had sat in the middle of the room, in front of Harashi, on the side of the room adjacent from the door. It seemed that Tadashi's expression was saddening while the kid had stared deeply into the ground. A sudden burst of anger had risen to his face and Tadashi had stood up.

"I don't care, grandfather, I want to train and fight with my loyal companion, Kenji, after all I am an Inuzuka!" This burst gave Tadashi enough confidence to hope that he could convince his grandfather that like any weapon, Kenji was a part of him. Unfortunately, he soon noticed that this had only infuriated his Hyuuga elder.

"Your name may have the word being Inuzuka, but, you come from my bloodline. The bloodline of the Hyuuga's and due to this, no matter what you will always be a Hyuuga over a becoming pitiful Inuzuka, needing a silly pathetic dog to fight your battles." His tone seemed to be calm, but anyone listening could tell it was mostly threatening; even Kenji decided to let out a growl at the insulting words toward his companions true Inuzuka bloodline.

Tadashi then looked over to Kenji, quietly urging him to calm down while frantically thinking if there was anything else he could say to his distrusting grandfather, but nothing had come to mind quickly enough.

"Listen Tadashi, honestly I am not sure exactly what is is about you, but inside you is something great. For the sake of the Hyuuga clan I will not allow our ways to be tainted by your father's flea attracting mutt!"

Kenji had then let out a loud bark to justify the wrongful words Harashi released on him and his companion's family. Tadashi had looked outraged at Harashi's remarks as well, but was at a loss of words. Just at that moment a lovely woman with long black hair had entered the room from an opposing door, Mrs. Inuzuka, herself.

"Father! How could you say such a horrendous thing to your grandson?" Hinata had shouted with tears of anger in her eyes and a greatly disappointed look upon her face.

When his mother came in for his aid Tadashi gave a slightly relieved expression. At this though, Harashi was even angered even more.

Outside the room Hiro jumped with freight as a hand had been laid upon his shoulder. Quickly he turned around and had seen that it was only Ryuu.

"So now, spying on people are we? Hiroshi, what would your father think about you doing such a thing?"

"In honesty I think my father would be very proud of me, seeing this much of a conversation without getting caught! Anyways do you think there is a way we could help out Tadashi?" Hiro asked in a caring and hopeful way.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but this is something Tadashi needs to do himself." Ryuu told a disappointed Harashi.

Hiro then looked back to see that Hinata and Harashi were still arguing and by the look on his face Tadashi wanted nothing more than to leave the room. Hiro was about to enter the room, just then Tadashi had looked up instinctively to glare at his grandfather.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but I will fight my own, new way that includes my mother's Byakugan, and my father's natural instincts, and my best friend, Kenji. I will prove to you of what I can do!" When Tadashi was done shouting toward his grandfather Kenji let out a bark of approval.

With that being said Tadashi shifted his direction and headed towards the opposing door with Kenji by his side. At this remark Hinata and Harashi were in as state of awe, only a moment later Hinata looked at her father with a beam of confidence and the followed after her son. On the outside of the room, Hiro had a huge smile on his face knowing that Tadashi can stand up for himself, even with his over controlling grandfather. Soon afterwards, Ryuu entered the room and closed the door for a private conversation with his grandfather. Then after what seemed like hours to Hiro, Ryuu came out of the room and they were off to their next destination.

"Ugh finally, now where was it that we were going to next?" Hiro asked eager to leave the Hyuuga residence.

"Well, we are now going to see my father" Ryuu answered with a very confident smile. Hiro had groaned at the thought. For one reason or another he was not a big fan of Konohamaru. At this time the sun was settling down, enriching the sky with an orange hue, with the two males passing the Hokage's building. Hiro looked up to see the Hokage monument and gazed at the face of his grandfather.

"Geez that's a lot of pressure," Ryuu told Hiro. "For you to have two family members be Hokage, it's almost like they are forcing you to be the next, the pressure on you has got to be a bit overwhelming, huh?"

Hiro then looked down to answer, "Yeah, it is a bit troublesome when everyone is always comparing me to my father and grandfather. Though, there is one difference between them and me. That difference is... THAT I AM WAY BETTER THAN BOTH OF THEM!" Hiro shouted with confidence bursting an aura around him.

At this Ryuu had chuckled a little, "Ha-ha, I have not a single doubt in my mind that you are better than your old folks." He spoke to encourage the small blond a bit more.

Finally they had walked up to and entered the Hokage's office to find a frantic looking Konohamaru attempting to keep up on his horrendous amounts of paperwork. After giving himself a ten second break Konohamaru finally looked up to see his son.

"Oh, hey there, what's up kiddo?" He asked as he was scribbling his name down on a few papers that required his signature.

"Oh, not much dad, I was just checking in to see if you have had any new missions for me lately, it has been a bit dull around here, so I thought some action would be entertaining." Ryuu said. Then Konohamaru gave him a confused expression with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter son, I thought after those three weeks full of missions you would enjoy a little downtime relaxing at home? Oh, now I get it, Hanabi is training you hard, is that right? Well you know how your mother gets, a bit like your grandfather." Konohamaru said with a smile and chuckle.

With that Ryuu shook his head, "No father, it's just that I need to get out more."

Konohamaru answered with a sigh, "Well, if that is what you want, I can look and see if I have something for you" Konohamaru was about to look until he noticed something, "Hey, where did Hiro go?" At this question Ryuu looked around the room also to see he was missing.

"Oh where did that boy run off to again?" Ryuu said with a little annoyed tone.

Meanwhile Hiro was running down the hallways in search of a black-haired girl he swore he had just seen, Miko Nara. "Oh man, if she's here maybe then I'll have a shot with her, finally." Hiro was talking to himself. Just then he stopped running as he thought he heard the angelic voice in a room he had just passed. This time instead of barging into the room looking like a typical idiot, he had quietly opened the door a little to listen to the conversation.

"But uncle, Gaara, I don't want to! Mom, Dad, tell him!" It was Miko crying out for her parents support on objecting the Kazekage. Hiro took a closer peak to see Miko, Mr. and Mrs. Nara, Kazekage Gaara, and Kankuro.

"But Miko-Chan, living in sauna would be better for you, just think about it. Sauna has a better training program and is by far safer to live in. It will be better for you than living in Konoha." Gaara protested.

"I don't care, I love living here uncle, all of my friends are here, and this is where I was born." Miko answered in a depressed and angered state, as if she was going to break down in tears. "Please, mom, dad, say something to him!" She had once again pleaded for support. Just as before Shikamaru stood silent.

Finally Temari spoke up to her younger brother, "Gaara, please, she doesn't have to go, she just graduated from the academy. You yet haven't heard about what she can do, she is very intelligent and trains hard with Shikamaru and I, you cannot just get up and take her the day after. She just got the chance to prove herself." Temari also pleaded, hoping that words from an older sibling could change his mind. She even glanced at her husband who stood still and silent, just as before.

"Well, Shikamaru, don't you have something to add?" She also sounded like she was on the edge of letting her emotions and tears get the best of her.

"I am sorry Temari, but right now, I do think that your brother is right…" This statement from Shikamaru had left Temari and Miko in disbelief.

"What? Daddy, how could you say that ?!" Miko shouted as tears began to make their way down her cheeks.

"Let's face it, it is much safer there. Sauna has less of a chance on being invaded than Konoha does." Shikamaru answered.

"Who cares about that?" Temari growled, "We are ninja, we can stand our own. That is no excuse Shikamaru!" She sounded furious with her lazy husband.

All three adults had continued in their argument as Miko and Kankuro were silent. At this point they were all speaking at the same time so Hiro couldn't make out all of what was being said. That's when Hiro again looked at Miko, her face stained with tears. At this moment Hiro wanted nothing more to do than comfort her, hug her. Just then Miko had walked up to her uncle, the Kazekage, and looked at him straight in the eye, which few people ever had done.

"Please, uncle Gaara, give me two months to prove myself to you," her tone was extremely serious.

At this offer Gaara finally closed his eyes and plastered a small smile to his face, "Heh, fine, but you have one week after that, and then you will come with us."

Due to this Miko and Temari let out sighs of relief. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you uncle Gaara! I love you so much!" Miko shouted with glee wile hugging her uncle.

"Oh, well then, what am I? Dead meat over here?" Kankuro asked in hopes for a hug as well. So, Miko decided to also hug her uncle who was fairly quiet during the argument.

"Thank you Gaara, trust me, if she is anything like you, she will be very strong," Temari added. She then hugged her youngest brother, meanwhile, Shikamaru stood there only hoping that his daughter would have chosen in what was his opinion, the best option.

"Oh what am I dead meat" Kankuro said hoping to get a hug as well. Miko also ran to give him a hug. "Thank you Gaara trust me if she anything like you she'll be very strong." Temari said give her brother a hug as Shikamaru stood there hoping her daughter would have chosen the better option in his opinion.

Outside the door, Hiro was extremely grateful that Miko wasn't leaving. He couldn't help but have a small smile on his face, plastered there. He then turned around to head back to Ryuu. Hiro thought he had ditched Ryuu for a long enough time. Only after turning around, Ryuu was right in front of the green-eyed boy's face, with a very upsetting look.

"YOU IDIOT! What were you thinking, walking off like that?!" Ryuu said while pounding the top of Hiro's head with his fist. Hiro then ran away in attempts of escaping abuse.

After an hour or so of chasing and beadings, the two left the Hokage building, as nightfall started to spread across the sky. Things in Konoha were peaceful, just like between the two boys, and quiet. That is, until Hiro decided to spring up a question.

"Hey, Ryuu, do you… ever miss my older siblings?" Hiro asked, as he did Ryuu stopped in his tracks.

A moment or two passed before Ryuu could speak, "Heh, Akito and Kohaku… I never stopped thinking about them Hiro, after all… they were my teammates…"

"Yeah, I know… and TenTen-san, she was your Sensei, right?" Hiro asked.

"That's right, Hiro." Ryuu answered and finally continued walking. "Hiro, I do miss them, I miss them a lot…"

As the two were on their way home, after that conversation he had a feeling that for some reason they were again being followed. Ryuu was about to speak up on the matter just when Hiro opened his mouth.

"Hey, come on Ryuu, we'll take a short cut to my house, through the woods!" Hiro exclaimed as he started running to the forest.

Ryuu tried stopping him, but Hiro was to far ahead, "Slow down Hiro, something doesn't feel right," Ryuu shouted, as they continued deeper into the woods.

"What do you mean, something doesn't feel right?" Hiro asked as he stopped to look at Ryuu with a confused expression while Ryuu attempted to catch up.

"I mean, I think we are bei-AHH!" Ryuu screamed as his body was thrusted into the nearest tree at intense speeds. Hiro was completely confused as on what was happening, he then turned just in time to see that kunai and shuriken were coming his way. Using some training he learned back in the academy Hiro dodged with a jump and landed near Ryuu as Ryuu was gaining control of his body to get up. They both looked over to see Ryuu's attacker, a huge bulky robbed man. It looked like he wasn't alone considering three others were unfolding from the blanket of the night. One had his back hunched over, with long sleeves. Another was a woman, which he could only tell by her figure. The third looked like nothing more than an ordinary man. All three were wearing the same brown robe. At this time Hiro saw scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do. That is, until one of the robbed assassins spoke.

"Well, well, it's so very nice you meet you, young Hiroshi Haruno Uzumaki."

"What, wh-who are you?" Hiro could barely speak to create coherent sentences.

"Oh, that's right, let me introduce myself, my name is… Kabuto Yakushi."

* * *

**AN:**

**Naota: OH SHIT SON WHATS GONNA HAPPEN**

**Inkiena: ^ That was lame, but stay tuned, the next chapter should be out in two weeks time. PENGUIN HUGS TO YOU ALL! (^_^)**


End file.
